Remains
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: The dream given form returns, because of her desire. The church of deceit rises with the Phoenix. Only the Aeons can save us and they are lost to us.
1. The Dark Dream

Yojimbo's thoughts: -

I hate asking for the money, but it's the only way I'll get the metal I need. I was one of Omega's devoted followers. But I knew neither machina nor summons were enough on their own. I gambled that I could combine them both. My experiment was extremely successful. I planned to free the Phoenix using an old Aeon forgotten by all except me. My first thing I remembered to do was to ask him if he minded sharing a prison.

"WHY DO YOU ASK?" he thundered.

"I need the increased power of an Aeon rather than the fleeting dream of an Guardian." I needed his increased power to defeat Sin and hopefully end the cycle.

"SO WHY ME?"

"Our Holy Judgement has come. Should not Yu Yevon's also?"

The voice dropped to an extremely sexy female one. "My preferred fayth would be a female Al Bhed. Despite you being able to use machina, you see it as the cursed magic of myth. It can be used but only with immense caution."

I had guessed that Alex would request an Al Bhed for a fayth if he had a choice but a female one? Was he seeking companionship? But I always heard the joining was easier if the sex was the same. This machina summon was a girl?

"Well at least you took the surprises better than others."

"I came for you." I point out to Alex.

Alex's voice was now naturally gentle "You never expected to find me though. You felt that I had been sent long ago, because despite being a summon, by simply existing I show the teachings of Yevon for what they are, lies. I am the holy summon, and I cannot be imprisoned against my will unlike the others. And those who get this far are surprised to find I am female. Still if you can find a willing Al Bhed female I will become your Aeon, but until then I am merely your guardian force. Summon me if you need me."

I am shocked. I, a person with no summoning talent whatsoever have a summon. A forbidden summon to be sure, but a summon nonetheless. Alex was only one of the summons I was after. And he or rather she was the one I had the most probability of finding. I decided to head for the old temple at Baaj. It was the home of another summon I did not expect to find. Being flooded with water it would be the home of what was, until Sin arrived, the King of the Seas. But I expected this one to be deceased.

There was only one way to get to Baaj. This was by ship. Since there was no Aeon there, no one would go there. But an Al Bhed ship was on surveying duties. I decided to take it. I might be able to find a fayth for my new summon.

"Hi I'm Rikku." say this extremely pretty girl. Before the dark times she would have been considered jailbait. But now she is past the age of adulthood, even in such a backward society as the Al Bhed. I remind myself of my vows. Then this Al Bhed comes out. He is wearing goggles even now. This is suspicious since it is dark, and most Al Bhed can see better in the dark than the light because of their spiral eyes. Then I notice the different colour of his goggles and a little red light. Forbidden machina of some sort. What did the Testament of Omega say they were? Oh yeah some kind of night vision goggles. He isn't Al Bhed- not by blood, anyway.

"Not by blood but by belief. And you look more Al Bhed than me. But you seem to be Yevonite, yet you use machina. Must be one of Omega's followers. I thought they were all dead."

"His death converted some. I was one of them. I have my own plans."

"Nat Ymand! Nat Ymand"

My Al Bhed isn't that good but even I can tell that means Red Alert. A maester ship. This means Yevon monks. Their is a panic and yells in Al Bhed. I can only make out one word - Summoner. I have no choice if I want to complete this mission. I draw my breath in and chant: -

"I call you forbidden summon,  
Holy Aeon from heaven sent,  
Defender of Men, Machina God,  
Execute your divine judgement"

The power seems to flow in front of me. Alex is using me as the channel. The dead bodies act as traps for Guardian forces, but this is a willing joining. Alex's insubstantial body is somehow protecting me. She soon arrives and lets loose her Holy magic. I pray this worked.

"Oui'na y summoner?"

"Not really. This is not an Aeon but a guardian. She is her own person. Our agenda's both mesh at this moment. But I had to make her look like an Aeon for people watching."

* * *

Maester Kilah cursed. The Al Bhed had a summoner. Untrained, but powerful. No summoner had ever managed to control the cursed machina Aeon before. Fleeting though the attack was it had put their summoner out of action. Little did he realise it was a partnership rather than a master-slave relation." The forbidden summon. Trying to join with Sin. And may succeed."

No one had been able to control that Aeon, which suggested that this Aeon had been in charge. This was terrible. The false Aeon, which claimed to be Holy, had escaped its prison. He had better deal with their summoner. Still at least the Aeon had not yet gained its full power. If it had they would not be alive. No, not Sin yet. Perhaps pick up the other uncontrollable Aeon, if it still existed. So they would head to the forbidden temple of Baaj. Worse still there were rumours of powerful machina drowned nearby. This was the worst alliance of heretics. The Al Bhed and a Priest of Omega.

"Strictly speaking the Al Bhed aren't heretics they're heathens. You had to have believed in the main doctrine to be a heretic. And Al Bhed have never believed in our main doctrine." Maechen pointed out, walking encyclopaedia that he was. Though he was extremely annoying he was also terribly useful. "Now since the Priest of Omega rebelled from our doctrine, they are indeed heretics by the laws of Yevon. But not by the Al Bhed laws."

"This is just the time to give a lecture on Al Bhed Laws," Kilah snapped sarcastically, and then cursed when he realised how often Maechen missed sarcasm. He'd be trapped here for years, and end up unsent. Fortunately he was saved by their summoner waking up.

"I dreamt that the forbidden Aeon was on the move and used holy on me." Gandof moaned. "Wait it wasn't a dream was it. It has escaped from its prison. And is to join up with Sin."

"Not yet. It's dropping into the forbidden temple at Baaj. To wake up the serpent king." Maechen said. All Maechen cared about was preserving the knowledge. The Al Bhed had started transmitting that blasted tune again. Gandof listened to his fayth. And they seemed happy enough with the tune but hidden behind it there was something else. "With Alex on the move He might have a..." Not the fayths but something behind them. "The old plan may have a chance."

"Leviathan is dead. If he was not Sin would never be around so long."

"Phoenix is imprisoned within. As the Final Aeon."

So he had heard them. He had rejected his Al Bhed heritage, but perhaps the truth was in between them as his Ronso companion had said. It would be hard to find a quiet spot on ship, since there were so many Yevon Priests. And suddenly he got why they were called Al Bhed. It was a contraction of where they lived: Alex's Bridgehead. A summon forgotten by all. Karaki knew, which is why he had encouraged him along this path.

"Knew no, Suspected yes. But I thought that Aeon had been sent."

* * *

Rikku woke up with a terrified scream. The dreams had come back. And in more detail than ever. And for once Tidus had featured. Dammit why was she so obsessed with her cousin's dead boyfriend? Brother came in. He was named before Cid had learnt Yevon, and to her it was particularly funny that his name meant male sibling in that language.

"Rikku, problem?"

"They're back."

Brother looked at Rikku. The strange dreams she had were back again. All Al Bhed had them, but Rikku had them both more intensely and more often than other Al Bhed. He looked at Rikku and decided to help. She was the Al Bhed heir. Her Rank ribbons were on her back. She hated how young they made her look, but she was proud of it. After his debacle at Macalania, he understood that Cid had made the right decision. He was still paying compensation for the military tank. At least Rikku had only stolen a kidnapping machina.

"Those dreams? Why so worried you've always had them."

"Tidus was in this one. Blond hair and wearing goggles"

"All Al Bhed have blond hair and wear goggles."

"No half have blonde hair and half wear respirators"  
_Authors note: The joke loses something in the translation._

"But Night Vision?"

"Now that is odd. And half Al Bhed's tend to look like Yuna. Dark hair and sharp contrast in their eyes. Unusual for Yevonites, but passable. He could have died his hair. That is legal under Yevon beliefs. See Lulu."

"Ah but blond is heresy!"

* * *

Brother strode out. For once he was happy that the dreams had come back. The seemed to be going deeper into the causes. Not the single recurring nightmare she normally had. Little did he know someone else was getting the ending, that until now the lies of Yevon had clouded her mind. Now she would receive the Dark Dream of the Al Bhed. Most saw it outside. Yuna was going to have the worst nightmare she had ever. She would be certain to see it from the angle of the Maesters. Because even before Rikku had been born and he had met Tidus the dreams had taken their forms.

* * *

Sin roared in pain. His entire body fell apart, from the powerful Holy counter-attack the machina summon had used in its death throes. However Sin retreated and before the Al Bhed summoner could follow. Yuna heard herself speaking some words. They ancient Yevon imprisonment rituals. The three intact Aeons Yojimbo, Leviathan, and Typhon seemed to follow the machina and enter bodies. Yojimbo looked like he did in the cave. The other three are familiar but the should not be. The machina summon enters Rikku, the water Tidus, and the wind Jecht.

"Living fayth? How the hell did you do that Lord?" She says talking to an Al Bhed.

"I did not, Maester. But I defeated Sin and lived. Let me go to finish the job."

She knew what she was thinking. And heard her speak. "Kill them all. Make sure none live to tell this tale. Including him," she says pointing to Maechen. "He's fails to see what is in the best interests of Spira and he would tell this tale to all who listen. Without the summon no-one will believe it."

Yuna feels glee as she stabs Rikku and Tidus through the heart. And then she wakes up screaming. She wondered what Rikku had meant when she warned her about accepting her Al Bhed heritage. Now she understood that the Dark Dream wasn't something Yevon had made up but it was completely different to what she had thought.

Lulu entered and looked at her. "I see you've finally accepted your heritage."

"I always did."

"No, you admitted being half Al Bhed, but you never really accepted it. Now you have and so the dream has come. I was surprised at Tidus having it and Rikku I was more surprised at where she was. Al Bhed are usually mere spectators."

"I was the Maester that ordered them killed because they were fayth."

"You can't kill a fayth."

"They were alive, Lulu. That's right living fayths. And I killed them because with living Aeons especially a machina Aeon..."

Lulu yells, "Machina cannot be Aeons. It's in the teachings."

Yuna looks up. "You sound like Wakka was when he found out Rikku was Al Bhed. You know the teachings have been manipulated by the Maesters. Do you really think they would not do something like that, if their power was threatened?"

Lulu blinked. Of course the Maesters would do something like that. Because Yuna had threatened their power, they had declared her traitor. They could not let the truth about Seymour out, even though they knew he was obsessed with destroying Spira. Only when they thought Seymour could succeed did they welcome her back.

"So who was the summoner?"

"The executions happened at the calm lands. I did not see the summoner though," Yuna lied.

"A summoner defied Yevon? There is nothing about that in the books. He used machina to defeat Sin?"

"If the Dark Dream has not been manipulated yes."

* * *

"E lymm oui vunpettah summon,  
Rumo Aeon vnus rayjah cahd,  
Tavahtan uv Sah, Machina Kut,  
Aqalida ouin tejeha zitkasahd"

Cid sang to himself while building a new cannon. The old chant passed down his family. He knew what it was supposed to do but he doubted it would have any effect. He failed to realise that it had. He always sang it when making certain weapons, and they gained Alexander's blessing. That was why his cannons were able to harm Sin, if they didn't break down. For they had been blessed with holy power.

"Dad! I'll kill you!" yelled Brother. Cid gulped, he hadn't realised that Brothers lessons had come this far. Hmmph, at least his name was a traditional Al Bhed one. Better than being called Cid, especially if you ruled the Al Bhed when your title was also Cid. He got fed of being call Cid Cid in the first day. It took an entire month to remove it from official documents.

"Why the hell did you christen me male sibling?"

"It's a traditional Al Bhed name meaning Holy Man. Besides at the time I couldn't speak Yevon. What about me, though? My silly social climbers of parents named me Cid. And when I became the leader..."

"Don't tell me they didn't know how annoying that was."

"They did. But though we're not as bad as Yevonites, don't underestimate our ability for thoughtless tradition."

"Oh by the way, Rikku's dreams are back."

"The Dark Dream, again? It's usually a one-shot thing though. Does she need assistance?"

"No, I think it's best to let it play through this time. I reckon once it does, the dark dream will disappear." then Brother drifts off. "The dream given form returns, because of her desire. The church of deceit rises with the Phoenix. Only the Aeons can save us and they are lost to us."

Cid cursed this was different to the prophecy of two days ago. This meant a split in the fates. His mother had insisted on a holy name. And of course he just had to choose the one that meant Holy man or male sibling in Yevon. Still he knew what he had to do. Yuna was on her retreat as ordered by Yevon so he set course once again.

"To Besaid! AT FULL SPEED!"


	2. The Gathering

Yuna was having a dream. A dream she would not admit to, but one that was somewhat necessary, where she was killing Rikku and Tidus. This was because Yuna worried. She worried that she was only Tidus's girlfriend because he had thought Rikku was dead and only loyalty had keep him by her side. No one had mentioned his reaction in home. After all stay by the summoner's side until she dies and then go to the real love. She saw him whispering with Rikku and how he looked at her. And the difference on the airship. Rikku had said, "I'll see you again, right." But to her "I love you." he had only said, "I know."

Now since Yuna cannot admit to herself she is worried about that, Yuna will be very jealous around Rikku, even though she has no need to be, for two reasons: - Tidus is gone and he actually loves Yuna. But though unnecessary the worry is an unceasing presence in the back of her mind.

She got up and checked her pistols. Ever since Operation Mi'ihen she had started to question her beliefs. Tidus had asked why machina was wrong. And she had seen the operation different to the others. They felt it was a complete failure. She had seen it as a success. Sin had not been hurt, more due to the inability of the gun to manoeuvre while recharging. She had seen the amazement on everybody's faces, not least the Maesters, as the Al Bhed looked as if they would succeed. And when they failed, what she now recognised as relief.

She really had to thank Rikku for her pistols. Operating them was simple enough but Rikku had pointed out, if she really wanted to learn about the Al Bhed she ought to learn about their history. But Rikku and Tidus together had forced her to look again at her beliefs. She still wondered why the Al Bhed had blown up their home. Later she had asked Brother about it.

"Not because we couldn't force the Guado out of our home, but because of the machina they might remove. Better to destroy home, than let those power-hungry priests get hold of it."

**"But machina is against the teachings."**

"But they use it often enough. The Yevon monks were armed with flamethrowers and muskets. Machina accompanied them. Military machina far worse than our sphere balls or our general machina. Tougher than even the one military machina you fought from us. I was severely reprimanded for even using one of those."

"Oh, dear. Still it wasn't that tough."

"To you maybe not, but it took you a fair amount of time, and because of the anti-magic field it was unable to use its mana beam as effectively as usual."

Yuna remembered how powerful the mana beam was. She wondered why that had never developed a backup power source for that thing. The anti-magic field may have limited stopped Aeons but it had also limited the tanks own power. She now believed that was a mistake. Though if it hadn't been for Rikku it wouldn't have been. Rikku could replace a magic user easy enough, by her ability to combine items.

Yuna's mind drifted back to the present and wondered why she wasn't really looking forward to seeing her cousin again. Okay so Rikku always acted as if she was the elder cousin, which got on Yuna's nerves, but it was worse than that. Still she was decent enough at acting which helped. Unfortunately if there was one person better at acting than she was it was Rikku.

"The betrayer of Yevon must be silenced. She is the _cause_ of the Aeons disapproval. Flaunting her heathen heritage, she is a canker gnawing it our very bosom. One, which we must excise, no matter how painful. Sin can be hidden or look enticing but the truth is it always shows. She is and always has been Al Bhed at heart. Only a heathen would use machina. It worked you say? But if it worked why did the Aeons vanish except as a sign of disapproval?"

The crowd had started umming and aahing. This crowd mostly didn't care. All sinners who deserved to be devoured by the Al Bheds unholy machinery. Always hard to preach to the crusaders, who were the main arm of the Al Bhed. Still a few listened and believed. Soon Yevon would rise again and give the heathens a civilising influence. Especially if the information the Council of Maesters held was true. Some Aeons had been missed. The first would be the dangerous Aeon who lived in the broken lands, trying to repair it. He was protected by his monsters, which were only powerful in the cave. A Titan, who fathered the monsters. But where were the others?

"Yunie!" Rikku screamed. "Glad to see ya. How are you?"

"Glad to see you too Rikku."

Both Yuna and Rikku were very tense, and though they still loved each other, at the moment neither liked the other _'boyfriend stealer'_ very much. Though neither of them had acknowledged it too much they had been engaged on a cold war during Yuna's pilgrimage, which is why they were usually at opposite ends of rest areas when they had paused, whereas normally they were close sisters. And this dance would drive them apart unless they admitted the depths of their feelings for Tidus, who both were still grieving over.

Rikku sat down, as did Yuna. Neither wanted to talk and both sat down looking miserable. Though they wanted to scream and shoot at each other, neither wanted to rip their relationship apart.

Wakka looked up. "You should talk, ya? He's gone."

Lulu was more to the point. "Your feelings are obvious even, no especially if you hide them. Each of you thinks the other is up to something when she's trying to spare yours just like you are for her."

Lulu shook her head as she walked of with Wakka. This was a drastic method and she prayed it would work. This could stop them speaking to each other for the rest of their lives. If it worked though they would recover and be close again, but never as close as they were before. The only reason they had done this was because they other route was certain destruction of their relationship.

"Kill or cure, Lu," Wakka pointed out. "Kill or cure."

Rikku and Yuna sat with their mouths open. Being driven apart by a dead guy seemed stupid now. This was how family feuds got started. A little misunderstanding blown out of all proportion. Still things might not be so bad if they had realised earlier that there was one other person who realised how much they were missing Tidus.

"We'll never be as close again, will we, Rikku?"

"No, after all, we fell for the same guy. And you spent more time with him."

"He liked you a lot, and I think he started learning Al Bhed for you."

"That only makes it worse."

"Sorry, should have realised. And I think it was closer than you realised. After all he was never sent instead he chose to return to the dreaming. I hated how he would stare into your eyes."

"Everyone does that. You as well. Why do you do it?"

"At first your eyes seem normal, then I notice the spirals, finally I notice the subtle colour difference. One greeny-blue the other bluey-green. You have fascinating eyes." Yuna notices Rikku staring at her in shock. "Okay point made though. If I your straight cousin find them fascinating, I have no right to criticise Tidus."

The Monster Keeper was worried. Not since Yevon's death had he felt this kind of determination. And the way it was focused, not since Yevon. He lived here in the calm lands to protect Yojimbo's diary. He must not let it fall into the wrong hands. It was time to destroy it.

"Monk's fan out and find the rogue Aeon." the robed figure commanded.

There was a massive roar, and standing in front of them was a head with short legs and long arms. A Chocobo Eater? They were tough enough without the Aeons meddling. So a fiend summoner like the Guado, and could summon boost their power far more than Guardians could.

"This fiend is the legendary Earth Eater. Only one group has ever beaten it and you are not they," the Aeon mocked.

The robed figure smiled evilly. And smiled. "I have found the magic to prevent your power, Titan. Eater - Float!"

Now the Monster Keeper was truly worried. Without his ability to feed off the pyre flies in the ground he was nearly powerless. With it he was unstoppable. He lit the fire and hurled the diary into the fire. And then he heard the ancient Yevon imprisonment rituals. Unlike Alex and Leviathan he had nowhere to flee since his chosen vessel had died long ago.

"So why try to burn this. Yojimbo's Sphere. I wonder...

"Well, the Al Bhed are giving me a lift. Not much surprise when I summoned their god. Here we are: the Baaj Temple. Surrounded by water. I enter carefully and place my items, each discovered by careful research, on the six pedestals. The door opens and there it was the powerful Aeon. The once all-powerful King of the Seas - Leviathan."

"Why should I accompany you, Yevonite?"

"I plan to end Sins reign. Would you not like the Seas back Leviathan? Or will you give up, staying here until the end of time? For now we have a chance to stop Sin permanently and free the Phoenix."

"It cannot be done. Asura is sent. And my best friend, their body destroyed under an avalanche. Without the machina god we are doomed."

"She might have something to say about that."

"Damned right I will. I'm alive. Why didn't you search for me?"

"How come? Sin is _far_more powerful than I. And why did you not leave for me?"

"I _cannot_ cross the thunder plains unassisted, now can I? I'm _machina!_ So we two have survived. The ones who should not have: - the machina god and the king of the seas. Without the machina my power is weak. But it is growing again thanks to my priesthood."

Leviathan speaks, this time in a rumbling roaring voice, as his confidence seems to flood back, "I am Leviathan and I will destroy this impostor. I shall accompany you."


	3. Snares

Good, I have three summons so far. All have agreed to aid me of their own free will, Alex, Leviathan and Titan. I will not entrap them until necessary. But when I do it will be in living beings. A voluntary full joining. They will be vulnerable I know as do they, But far better to deal with the others. 

A grand war is approaching. The Al Bhed know what is coming. The Priesthood of Yevon will try to destroy them, now that they have _purged_ those who followed Omega's heresy. We _were_ the border between the fanatical Yevonites and the greedy Maesters. The Al Bhed now believed they might be able to win, with summons, magic and technology. 

Al Bhed stayed with their original mission of preserving knowledge, recording it with multiple redundancies. The Al Bhed might need my help so I decide to give it to them. Our time is coming. 

* * *

The hooded figure looks around the circle. It is time for the binding to be performed on again. The ancient imprisonment rituals are started in careful measured tones. This would be simple enough. And once done she would have an Aeon imprisoned for all eternity. 

But she needed Leviathan and Alex. They were two of the most powerful summons who had always opposed the cult of Yevon. Alex would have to be destroyed and Leviathan enslaved. Twice they had escaped. 

It was time to arrange her armies once again. Time to take back what had been stolen. If only Leviathan still existed in this world. If only. If Alex still existed he would be hiding in the Al Bhed and despite the Guado's invasion they had found no clue to its position. Still they would attempt the summoning of Leviathan. 

"Against our enemies   
Your power is hurled,  
King of the Seas,  
Encompassing the world."  


The entire temple shakes. Pyre flies start to gather forming into a giant serpent shaped being. It is almost coming together and then just as she thinks it is working, the image shatters into a thousand shards. 

"What went wrong?" 

"Sorry, Maester. I'm not certain what happened here. The summoning worked, but somehow he shook loose from the bindings. I'm not certain where he'd be." 

* * *

As Lulu and Wakka were walking they heard a sudden splash. As the looked out towards the sea, they saw a man they thought dead swimming towards them waving his hand to attract their attention. 

"Sinspawn!" cursed Wakka. 

Lulu shook her head. Typical Wakka, instincts first. It was nice to be back in the old routine. 

"Don't get us wrong, we're glad to see you it's just that..." 

Tidus looked at them. He wondered what they hadn't told him. Something very important, extremely important in fact. Someone had powerful reason. But they had better tell him. 

"Yuna and Rikku were drifting apart." 

"Why would they...? 

"Over a _certain_ man." 

Tidus could be slow at times, or rather willingly blind, but he was no more an idiot than Wakka actually was. He spoke quietly "Oh, Me. And since I was dead..." 

"We did a quick patch job, which unfortunately relied upon you being dead. Of course now Yuna's told Rikku how close it was. And that Rikku could still win it..." 

Tidus blinks at that. "Yuna's the one for me." 

Wakka and Lulu look at each other as if the don't believe it, thanking heaven that Tidus can be ridiculously unobservant. Then Wakka manages to change the subject. 

"You remember when you hit you head of the globe, ya?" 

"Do I? I was going for a Sphere Shot 2." 

"There's no such thing." 

"Not _here_, no. But I forgot I was playing in an enclosed sphere, so up I went...." 

* * *

Yuna and Rikku smile at each. It's painful but for the first time in a long while the smiles are genuine. Now all they have to do is deal with certain problems. 

"How do we rehabilitate the Al Bhed without upsetting the die hard Yevonites?" 

"Operation Mi'hen. Mention that the late Maester's realised they had been manipulated, which is why they sanctioned the operation, and it worked better than they hoped. Don't mention they excommunicated the crusaders which pushed us into it before we had the airship." 

"Perfect. That should do it." 

"Then we reveal we're both married to Tidus." 

"I'd wait upon that if I were you," Lulu scolded them. 

"Why he's dead. This plan seems great. It rehabilitates the Al Bhed, lets us blame some Maester lost in the confines of history. And so..." 

"Maybe, because I'm still alive." 

At this Tidus gets double glomped, Rikku beating Yuna to him by a fraction of a second. While he appreciated having two cute girls after him, it always ended in disaster especially when you loved them both. In different ways to be sure, but it was still disastrous. Suddenly time twists. 

* * *

"Maester Lesca, the Al Bhed ships are retreating." 

Lesca looked out at the Al Bhed ships. The machina using heathens were dangerous, and were manoeuvring for power. Sin had not destroyed them yet. And they were gaining summons at an unhealthy rate. For some reason the summons seemed to like that heretical song. The worse problem was the unhealthy amount of summons they were picking up. Where would the go next? It was obvious there could only be one place. 

"They have to be heading to Omega's Temple." 

"Why?" 

"Because Titan is there. And the poor priest being a recent convert is counting on us assuming he still does not know about that. And they think we'll expect them to go to Remiem." 

The Yevon Monks head fast to the Temple of Omega. There is a dignified scramble as they move to positions. The monks also draw out something else that no Yevonite should use - Machina Weapons. Including robots designed by Omega himself - The Defender Series. 


	4. Rising Storm

Yojimbo and the Al Bhed moved their boat as close as they could to Omega's cave. The Sphere Balls were about to be used. Each Al Bhed made sure there weapons were fully functioning. Tidus and Rikku were sorting out there weapons. Still it seemed strange that their main weapons were hand weapons. Until he noticed the types of machina they were carrying. Grenades, and all were carrying their forbidden machina. Theses were the Al Bhed Cdunsdnuubc, who were devasting when necessary. The Cdunsdnuubc split into two groups, one around the adopted son, and the other around..Yojimbo blinked, she was a priestess-elect of the Al-Bhed, as demonstrated by her rank ribbons.

"Apologies Holy one." Yojimbo spoke to Rikku. Rikku blinked. "You recognised my rank ribbons? I didn't realoise their were any Yevonites who did, even among the Priests of Omega. So you were of the Crusaders' belief before becoming an Omegite. No not a crusader. The Crusader himself, General Mi'hen. But keep it down, if the machinists know I'm keeping an eye on them."

The Al Bhed moved quietly down the tunnels. A yell of ** "RETREAT"** as they came back to defensible positions. Something was blocking their way down the caverns. Mi'hen recognised the noise. Undoubtedly Defenders Very dangerous,. unless you knew how to deal with them. He grinned evilly and smiled. "Can you face me, false priestess? For I am a summoner!"

"Betraying the oath you swore, Mi'hen? Conspiring with heathens and heretics."

"Sticking to my oath, that I swore to the last true Maesters of Yevon. At least Omega never attacked the Al Bhed. You murdered him and broke his wishes. And I heard the pronouncement as did the rest of my men. And yet you disobey that very pronunciation. I would rather fight for heathens, than the whims of an insane god."

The battle was joined. It was brutal and bloody until Tidus had an Idea.

"The caves are narrow are they not? Too narrow for Aeons right."

"But not for Guardians. Who are merely fleeting dreams." Rikku reminded him. "So call upon our god!"

"No she will not be useful here, but maybe he will." Mi'hen Says then starts chnteing:

_"Against our enemies  
Your power is hurled  
King of the Seas  
Encompassing the world."_

"That Aeon is long...Oh shit!"

A powerful rumbling sound echoed through the cave. It seemed to grow and then turn into a massive roar of rushing water. Then they noticed they giant snake. Somehow filling up the room. And then there is the crashing and smashing of breaking waves. The summon disappears straight afterwards.

* * *

Tidus blinks. "Did you see that?. And could you both get off me."

Rikku and Yuna realise how hard they are hugging Tidus and let him go. "Any questions?"

"Who are the machinist faction of the Al Bhed?"

"There are three main beliefs in the Al Bhed, I'm a Gandofist, Ronso were Omegan's. Those held in a use of machina and summons together to defeat the evil that was Sin. Then there is the main arm of the Al Bhed who believe in unity using magic and technology and nothing else. Then there is the machinist faction. They believe a rather Yevonite belief, except reversed. They believe all magic is the cause of Sin. They were the ones that kidnapped you at the game. Only being of Royal Blood saved you, Yuna. After all they didn't want Cid angry."

"So Al Bhed themselves have factions within them. Still I noticed something. Your power was increasing faster than theirs at this point. If it hadn't been for the sundering you would be the power. In one world similar to this you probably are. What gets me, is that the Maesters used machina to do it. They had a chance to end Sin..."

"Trust me, she was doing what she felt was right. Sin is far less devastating than a full machina war. I'm glad the Dark dream puts in translation. At that time, what we call the Calm Lands were known as the Broken Lands. Something changed at that time. I also see why Mi'hen gained the title Lord."

"Alex's Bridgehead. More like Alex's Brotherhood. You're Monks!"

"We were, yes. At least until Yu Yevon himself lead an attack on our stronghold. I just wonder why we built the summoner's sanctum."

"Think about it. We always assumed the Al Bhed had stolen Yojimbo, but unlike other summons, he requires money, or rather the metal within. Suppose he's trying to forge something." Yuna muses.

"Like what?"

"The Body of Alex. You'd need a vast amount of metal, and the easiest source of money was from the worshippers of Yevon. He was one of the Al Bhed fayths. And thanks to the sundering, crusaders sympathies started to lie with the Al Bhed."

* * *

"I have you now false priestess!" grumbled a girl.

"Fool to face a priestess of Yevon, Without backup."

A bang and a bullet flies on a trajectory before hitting the silver-haired girl.

"Shot your own man, gunner? I thought you'd have better aim than that."

"He does. He's a Gun Mage" replies the girl, and the priestess then sees the field surrounding the gun.

"The Dark Gunner, _**Soldier of Sin**_, is here!"

The Gun Mage opened fire demonstrate his abiltiy to use his different skills. The girl seemed to be an excellent swordsman. Together they thought hard. There was only one choice the woman thought. Time to summmon. She started an ancient chant.

"Imprisoned until Stone becomes Sand, Titan, now show the Anger of the Land."

"Alex! An aeon. I thought they were all sent." the Dark Gunner cried

Paine grumbled. "I knew I hadn't taken enough precautions. But we didn't have much choice. If only the legends were true and Al-Bhed do have summoning abilities."

"Unfortuntley I only managed to get the Machinsts on this jaunt. So we're doomed." The Dark Gunner pointed out

A mech suddenly burst through the door with firing its guns at the new Aeon. This machina was ancient and corroded, glowing with holy power. An avatar of the Al Bhed's god. This guy was going to engage the Aeon sacrificing his life to let them get away from the summoner.

This was a fight best watched from several yards away. As they left they saw the high priestess face and were shocked. This news had to be delivered quickly. For once in there lives the machinists were right. This was really bad.

* * *

Wakka and Lulu decide to separate the three friends. This is a problem. Since Tidus is a decent person, and he was a product of his 'time.' So the dual marriage would not work. Even so, he would probably split them up. It was the worst possible time for him to return. Rikku was about to move on, but of course she would now restart her catch Tidus campaign. The last time Tidus didn't see it consciously because he was concentrating on Yuna. Now of course he'd been told about Rikku's crush.

Rikku smiles at Yuna and Tidus, this time though Tidus allows himself to notice her smile is false. Tidus once again thinks to himself how brave Rikku is. That was the first, well second thing that attracted him to her. Tidus has always liked courageous girls. He wasn't going to say anything about that to Yuna. Of course Yuna caught him looking at Rikku's butt. A mistake to be sure, though if it was anyone else Yuna wouldn't mind as much as she did.

"Looking at my cousins ass?" Yuna yelled, shocking herself at the volume and her emotion. It was raw jealousy. And Rikku had wiggled it delibrately as well.

Tidus mentally kicked himself. Of course he shouldn't have looked like that at Rikku. If he admitted he was attracted to Rikku because of personality, increase in jealousy, if he didn't punishment for treating Yuna's cousin as a piece of meat. Always problems this way. Thing was he didn't want to give up either of them. He had to force them to settle their differences.


	5. Tremors

The Al Bhed have a saying "Hajan Ykyeh" which we might recognise when we translate it. It means never again. This is why some Al Bhed are hiding something that no one would suspect them of hiding: - The Guado...

"So why protect us? What we did was wrong, and we are fiend callers."

"So why be hated because of what your leaders did? It's stupid and foolish. We know what persecution is like and have no intention of inflicting it ourselves on another race. We have told the Ronso that we are protecting you, in a way that does not break our treaty with them, and leaves them clear."

A massive thump and there it was, one of the Ronso's that remained alive after Seymour's campaign, With a message that was uncompromising and bold. It contained news that would wreck the alliance one way or another. Cid was dead, by an assassin's hand. The new Cid was Rikku. At least it wouldn't sound as stupid as Cid Cid

* * *

Paine moved along carefully. It was time to report to Cid, the truth. A lost Aeon had been found. One of immense power. Once again the Church of Yevon was rising. The machinists had done their job. Now she had better do hers. This news was so important she had to deliver it even if it meant her life. Nothing too much to worry about then. The sooner she got to the Al Bhed ship the better. She got on her chocobo, and rode as if Sin was on her tail.

Other chocobo riders chased her, but they lacked her training. She had been in the crusaders, and few riders could outrun her, she was one of the best chocobo riders since Tidus. The weaves and leaps caused riders to fall. And she leapt onto the boat. And smiled.

The robed figure cursed. Paine had escaped. But so good so far. She planned her next move carefully. She had to make sure she was prepared. Capturing this Aeon would be dangerous. She prepared herself carefully. The ancient rituals were spoken once again. She would soon renew Spira.

So Cid was dead. Excellent this would weaken the Al Bhed. Brother was in no fit state to rule. And since inheritance passed down the male line. Well, that was a useful task completed. Still time to do more research on where the other Aeons were hidden. One was useful but in no way enough. Time to look once again at the battle.

* * *

"Mi'hen."

"We must get to the summoning chamber, Holy One. After there first failure they'll try and pin us in. If only some Omegan monks remained, but they are gone, or hiding, because no one will give shelter to us. After all to Al Bhed we are mere Yevonites, and to the Maester's we are sin spawn."

"I will make a pronouncement later. But there will be a cost."

"That is understood."

Rikku Tidus and Mi'hen race down the corridor. They have to get to the sanctum. As Mi'hen moves first points one direction then another. The turn and there is a sudden rattle of gunfire, but they are fortunately out of range of the Yevon monks guns and flame-throwers.

"Yevon burner - Section A"

The summoner and the two best fighters run through the winding corridor. Mi'hen nods his head. He speaks clearly and carefully. "One bit of the ritual Yevon has got right, is that a summoner must enter the temple with guardians. The reason the guardians are left outside is a relic from the old war. To protect the summoner so that he could summon in peace. However before that they entered with him so if the Aeon wanted to test with a fight, they had a fair chance."

"So what method are you going to try?"

"Persuasion. The false priests will send their army after me. I need you out here. With Al Bhed weapons and your magic holy one you should hold them off for days."

"What if they bring out a defender?"

"Look at the corridor's width. They'll have to take you in hand-to-hand combat and with your superior weapons they ain't doing that anytime soon."

Sharp cracks are fired. Almost like an exchange of fire. Tidus and Rikku look at each other in silent prayer. It was now time for them to defend themselves. However the Defender is **not** the only one of Omega's robots. The Yevon Monks have a thinner more capable robot: - A YAT. These have only just been brought in because Omega had put more guards on these robots. And these robots can fit in the narrow corridor. And these robots can be more quickly devastating because the can end a battle with one kick, despite how ungainly they look.

The Al Bhed's song of resistance starts once again, coming from the chamber, echoing through the caverns. Amplified and redirected. All hear the song and pause. All except those surrounding the chamber where a battle for Spira's future is raging.

Rikku throws her grenades at the strange robots, though they have far less effect than she expected, and the sword barely cuts into their metal hides. Unless Mi'hen survives this test alone, against the angry Aeon they are dead.

_"Imprisoned for Ages long  
As All Stone becomes Sand,  
Titan freed by Forbidden Song  
Now Show the Anger of the Land."_

The earth moves, Cave's collapse. Here underground is where the Titan is strongest. The Al Bhed have won the battle, but at such cost. The Al Bhed will not be as strong as they were for another five hundred years.

* * *

**Besaid Island.**

"Surrender False Priestess! By order of Yevon."

"Lu, I don't like this. Yevon was bad enough but ..."

"Right Wakka. Pity I'm out the fight. I don't any unpredictable effects messing up my pregnancy. So unless we're in real trouble don't do anything too foolish, Wakka."

Three people close ranks in front of Yuna and Lulu: - Tidus, Rikku and Wakka. This was one of the more dangerous grouping's especially now, with Yuna's loss of Aeons. If she had some they'd have brought her in and brought a smack down upon them. But thanks to her _'blasphemy'_ the Aeons had deserted them.

"_For Redemption!_" the Yevonite's cried. "We will kill the unholy Al Bhed."

"This always happens." Rikku complains. "Every time."

"Umm, I don't think they're talking about _you_." Tidus points out. "Somehow Yuna's ancestry has leaked. And the old guard are using the Aeons disappearance to strengthen their power. Claiming that they are displeased."

"Yuna sent then. The Aeons can no longer be summoned. So fight us now. Rikku, standard plan."

Rikku chucks one of her grenades, at this obviously high-ranking person. Dissolving armour and crippling the enemy with many poisons. The man's words "Treacherous Al Bhed" come out as a croak, as he attacks Rikku with his sword. Rikku deftly dodges it as the monk is put off his balance by being hit by several balls tilted his way. Or at least that's what it seemed like. Then a third attack comes forth of incredible power slashing high and then the man looks at the ball that barrels into him.

"The Demon has returned. I must summon!"

The legendary guardians look at each other. That explained why he hadn't attacked again despite being hasted. He'd just wanted to unseal his mouth so he could call.

_"Imprisoned until Stone becomes Sand, Titan, now show the Anger of the Land."_

Appearing as if from nowhere, the monster keeper appears. Looking unwilling, but summoning up a powerful earthquake on the island. -


	6. Faults

"Looks like we need Yuna, rather than me." Wakka states. "Healing's more important than my attacks..." The battle positions were altered. The close friends looked at each other. This Aeon was far more powerful than any they had fought, yet the summoner was unharmed. Despite the massive Earthquake which had hurt all of of them badly.

"There's a back-draft on the overdrive." Tidus declares. "Wonder why the summoner wasn't affected."

"Yunie, you know the banishing rituals?" Rikku decides she'd better take the lead, though she never liked showing this side of her, but the accent is wrong, almost snide rather than just plain.

"Only the Maester's did! I was excommunicated, _remember_? Besides I'd have _been dead_ before I learnt them." Yuna almost snarled.

Tidus cursed. They were at it again and it was far more obvious than it was on the pilgrimage. Time to knock some heads together. "We all need to survive, so kill each other after this battle." Tidus was braced for the withering glare that came from the two girls, but they at least started fighting together. After the fight A small whack from each girls. Not overly hard but enough to let him know they were both displeased with him. Then they headed off for a private talk.

* * *

"Rikku, why are you trying to steal Tidus from me?"

"Until now, I never really believed I could have him. But now I know I can win him, and there's no way I will let someone win by default. Not even _so cecdan-luiceh. Cunno_." Rikku firmly stated slipping back into Al Bhed as she often did when emotional.

"Fiend, you wouldn't, would you?" Yuna asked more in hope than any real belief Rikku would back off.

"Message for the Cid!" Rikku's belt radioed

"My Dad's Cid."

"No longer. He was assassinated by a fiend caller. We need to organise your coronation."

Yuna blinks and then starts laughing. She is laughing so hard and continuously that Tidus Pop's his head round."

"Yuna, anything the matter?"

"Well my uncle's was called Cid, and was the leader of the Al Bhed."

"Yes."

"The leaders title is also Cid."

Tidus thinks about it and starts laughing. "Cid Cid. Bwahaha"

"Cid Rikku, now, but not officially until the coronation."

Tidus spoke carefully. "You sent the Aeons, those you knew about? And Titan might not be the only one you missed. We believed that the church of Yevon had been defeated, but if they can summon Aeons..."

"We have a problem." Yuna declared.

"They only got Titan. There are at least three more Wind, Water, Holy. We have to find them before the Church of Yevon does. For if they do, they will bring disaster upon us all. Yevon's rituals limited the use of Aeons as much as it did machina." Rikku stated.

"What should we do?" Tidus inquires.

"Find the Aeons before the Church of Yevon does. Get them to aid us, completely discredit the Maesters of the church, and take it over yourself Yuna. I know you didn't want to, but it looks to be the only way." Rikku stated, stern and commanding.

Shocked Yuna exclaimed "Rikku, I've never seen you like this."

"I have." Tidus states. "It's just as much a part of her personality as the bounciness. Just ask the Aurochs what I'm like when we play blitz."

"You didn't forget." bounces Rikku. "Even Gippal forgets. I just wish he'd realise he's like a brother to me. Nothing more. Nothing less either."

Yuna grabbed Rikku's arm and moved her away from Tidus yet again. "That was an obvious queue, wasn't it. Stop this, you'll only embarrass yourself." Normally Rikku would have taken this advice but since it came from her rival she instinctively decided to ignore it.

"Getting jealous are we?"

* * *

Outside Wakka and Lulu spoke carefully to each other. "It's getting worse."

"Yeah, I know. Rikku now knows she has a possibility of winning him, so she's going on the attack, but this way won't work. It will drive him away from both of them. We'd better talk to them. We need Yuna and Rikku working together."

Tidus stormed past Lulu and Wakka "They're both acting like spoilt brats. I thought they were better than this."

Lulu looked at Wakka. It was time to do damage control. At this point it was best for her to calm down Tidus, and probably best for Wakka to talk to the other two. Wakka rarely got this displeased. When he got into this sort of mood. Lulu shivered. Not that the girls didn't deserve it. She took Tidus some distance away so that Wakka could talk to the girls privately.

"Ya know, ya behaviour have been pretty bad, both of you. If ya not careful ya may both lose him and neither of ya don't want that, ya?"

"No. I want him as a friend no matter what." Yuna and Rikku echoed together.

"Yuna you have _the advantage_. Being _that_ jealous will _only_ play into Rikku's hands.

"Rikku, _what_ do you think Tidus would do when he finds out you're _deliberately_ provoking Yuna, rather than just making passes at him?"

Both girls bow there heads looking miserable. But Wakka hadn't finished. "Ya know I expected better from the both of ya. A High summoner, and the heir to the Al Bhed throne, should both understand responsibility, ya?"

Rikku went even redder at this. Very red. And started crying. Wakka had never seen her do this.

* * *

**Bevelle. **

The cloaked woman cursed. Where had the other Aeons gone. They had to be hiding somewhere. Where on Earth were they? Still time to start moving know. Showing one Aeon would be useful. Take this on the road, and discredit that Al Bhed Bitch, who claimed to have defeated Sin permanently. That was impossible to do. Sin could not be defeated, only delayed...


	7. Trail

During the time when our heroes fought with the Monster Keeper who has been discovered to be the Aeon of Earth, Titan, a robed figure had entered Besaid Temple and its Chamber of the Fayth. She sighed more in hope than any real belief that this would work. She chanted.

"In destruction, renewal

Your cries I heard

In death, rebirth

Come Phoenix, firebird."

As the robed figure finished Valefor appear, but subtly different. There is no chain-like earring in the left. Valefor opens its wings and bursts into flames for thanks to Yuna its two halves have been rejoined. Too late does it realise that the robed figure has started the Yevon imprisonment rituals. However the renewed Phoenix resists with all its might. Unlike the capture of Titan there can be no trickery, just willpower. Eventually with an anguished cry the Phoenix disappears. The robed figure makes the prayer sign. Two aeons, and that heathen devil has none. This was the right way she was undoubtedly blessed by Yevon.

The robed figure leaves missing the returning party, who are soon embroiled in a family discussion. Wakka deals with Tidus and Yuna, while Lulu talks to Tidus.

"Not liking the way they're behaving are you?"

"Their two of the best girls I've known. Brave, determined, willing to give up everything for what they believe is right, so _why_ are they acting so immaturely?"

Lulu casts her mind back to Chappu and so looks away from Tidus. "Jealousy often impairs judgement. While none of us mentioned it _we all knew_ that they were fighting over you during the pilgrimage. And _don't_ tell me Rikku _couldn't have won_ that fight. It would be difficult, true, but not impossible. When we were under the lake and Rikku did her cute thing with her index finger, Yuna stepped directly in front of her. They both like you Tidus, and are scared the other will take you away from them."

"As they're related they'll have to share me. I think heard them discussing both being married to me."

"While they both have traditions of Polygamy behind them, you are pretty much monogamous through and through. You looked for advice on which one you should choose. So the joint marriage was only practical because ..."

"I was dead." Tidus sighed.

Lulu hoped this would open a possibility that Tidus would have closed down even though he would have certainly fantasized over it. It still probably wouldn't work, since even if Tidus was able to open himself to it as a practical proposition because Rikku and Yuna would still want to be exclusive, and even if they ever did manage to agree that this was the best move they'd still compete over their position.

Tidus liked the two girls. He only hoped they had sorted out their problems, or at least got it back to he level it had been on the pilgrimage. Serial Monogamy he could do, but not this thing.

Meanwhile, Wakka was trying to comfort Rikku who for no apparent reason had burst into tears. She seemed to be murmuring. "Vydran'c tayt." Wakka sighed. "Translation? I don't speak Al Bhed."

"Cunno." Rikku murmurs.

Yuna sighs. "She just got some bad news. Cid's been killed."

"And I just happened to mention she was the heir." Wakka thinks to himself, then aloud. "There, There."

Tidus and Lulu soon returned, at which Rikku quickly dusted herself off. It was time to organise what they should be doing - assuming anyone would listen to her. Too many saw her as this bouncy kid. Not that this wasn't true, but only Tidus had truly seen her take command. No Yevonite would listen to an Al Bhed, Yuna despite her more adult seeming wasn't good at command, and Tidus didn't know enough about this world. This was why when they were on the Pilgrimage it was Auron who was truly in command and that had probably been in the end a good thing. Auron understood when to follow her commands and of course everyone took his lead, him being legendary and all.

"We need to work out where the new Aeons are. Unless you have some even with the apparent defeat of Sin, only the Al Bhed and the Crusader's will believe you, Yunie. So we know that there are three Aeons remaining, and one she will not call upon."

Yuna nods. No true Yevonite would call upon the Al Bhed's god, though finding that would be difficult. She remembered Penance, so the Aeon's body was not yet complete. She would have to visit certain places again. She sighs. "Another pilgrimage. Once again I march to my death."

"Hey, this time you know you can live," Tidus states.

"That's why Yunie's so scared, you know? On the last journey she knew was going to die anyway. On this one..."


End file.
